Mongrel Company
The Mongrel Company are a ruthless mercenary army that operates mainly in Barcelona. The Mongrels are most known for their no prisoners mindset and have been known to wipe out entire settlements, like common Raiders, but are more organized and equipped. Name The original name of the Mongrel Company was Los Cachorros. The term Los Cachorros (Puppies) due to its herd attitude. With the rise to power of Roger "Papa Perro" the name is changed to Mongrels due to its raider faction. Formation In early 2227, Jose was driven out of the power plant by Roger "Papa Perro" and his 'Mongrels', who crowned himself the King of three Towers after the civil war that consumed the "Cachorros". "Papa Perro" was a moderately intelligent member (greater than the average of the raiders) who organized his Mongrels in an effective way, fomenting a system of meritocracy without allowing unnecessary deaths. Roger seeing that the civil war had decimated the ranks of the Mongrels badly. That is why I am able to buy two hundred slave children. The children were soon freed but replaced their chains by tube rifles being trained for combat by the veterans. History Roger, I do not take too long to get contracts with nearby populations of pest extermination and raider groups. The mentality and personality of Roger made that at least the nearest sector of Sant Adrian hire them monthly for the protection of their settlements or the elimination of newly arrived raiders. Over time, Mongrel Company made a friendly relationship with the People's Army because Mongrel's position is not necessarily dangerous for the stability of the settlements, the territorial protection contracts or caravans gave the effective tasks to do apart from the fact that ruthless professionalism gave them a certain reputation as effective but at the same time dangerous mercenaries. The biggest problem was during the event known as "La Violacion". Mongrel company had been hired at that time to protect the Cristòfol de Moura bridge. A contingent of fifty Mongrels was placed along the bridge at fortified checkpoints on each bank. The surprise attack Gitano collapsed the first checkpoint even escaping only 3 of the 25 guards on the south bank. Due to the ferocity of the Gypsy warriors, the Mongrels suffered great losses, trying to maintain the distance against the advantage in hand-to-hand combat of the Gypsies. Finally, the Mongrels were killed, but they gave Jose a time to send a contingent of reinforcements to the settlements. A total of 200 troops were sent led by Jose. The battle that is overbooked to what was expected by Jose who was killed by a gypsy shooter. After the Rape, a new General was elected. This was one of the Old Guard of the Mongrels, which adopted a more radical stance. Due to the unoccupied settlements, they were occupied and transformed into fortified posts Military tradition Mongrels take inspiration from the pre-War Armed Forces in their organization, with certain modifications. Their military rank system is lifted wholesale from the pre-War Army: Mongrels rank from the basic recruit, through privates, all the way to General. However, they also tattoo their members on the forehead to distinguish their membership and ensure loyalty. In terms of training, the Mongrels are one of the most well trained military forces out there in region of Barcelona, but lacking the moral fiber. They operate in a strict military fashion, with a well-defined chain of command and procedures for dealing with unforeseen circumstances, such as losing a ranking officer in the field or running operations while off the grid (without radio contact with Mongrel command.) To improve their power projection capabilities, the Mongrels ers operate and operate a variety of strongholds throughout the Sant Adria, located in strategic spots that are easy to defend. Even temporary camps, such as those established during long range reconnaissance missions, are always set up in a way that makes them difficult to attack. Low-ranking Mongrels are usually limited to the protection offered by simple clothing, accessories, and the occasional piece of leather armor. Mongrels who have reached the rank of Private sport a few pieces of combat armor. Further promotions grant Mongrels better-quality pieces of combat armor. Mongrels also enjoy a vast arsenal of weapons. Combat rifles and laser rifles are popular choices—and no Mongrels would ever be caught relying on a handmade pipe gun—but virtually any projectile weapon weapon has a chance of appearing in a Mongrel’s hands. Even valuable plasma weapons can be found on Officer Mongrels . Batons and swords are sometimes used, as are fragmentation grenades, Molotov cocktails, and a variety of heavy guns. With all of their assets, the Mongrels lack coordination on a strategic level. As a result, Mongrels are deadly on a tactical level. Equipment While they are de facto raiders/mercenary, Mongrels have adopted a military aesthetic and focus on acquiring pre-War military gear whenever possible. Their standard uniform is inspired by pre-War Army fatigues and typically combined with military-grade armor, primarily various types of combat armor, worn with bandanas, sunglasses, and military caps. The Mongrels also have access to heavy weapons such as Machineguns and missile launchers, as seen used by high ranking members. In certain regions, Mongrels also have improvised mortars at their disposal. Notable Personal. Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries Category:Raiders